


Regrets

by ilovenaley13



Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovenaley13/pseuds/ilovenaley13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick regrets ruining things with Richie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

"Hey, how was work" Patrick asked Agustin.

"It was hectic, but good. I think I'm going to start a little art class on Saturdays for the teens." He revealed.

"Agustin that's amazing, I think that's a fantastic idea." Patrick assured him.

"Yeah I do to." He smiled shyly. "So how was your day, what's the latest in the Patty and the Brit drama." His voice taking on an edge when mentioning the Brit.

"Nothing, I had work so I pretty much ignored him today, it was nice just staying away from the drama." Patrick admitted.

"Good now if you could just stay away from him permanently that would be great" Agustin said.

"So guess who I ran into today" Patrick said.

"The queen of your dreams" Agustin joked.

"Richie" Patrick said quietly.

"Oh how did he look" Augustin asked trying to contain his excitement.

"Hot as always, he has a boyfriend now" Patrick revealed.

"Yeah what did he look like?" Agustin asked trying to gage Patrick's thoughts.

"He was cute, sort of twinkish with red hair" he described.

"Sounds hot" Agustin chimed in.

"Yeah," Patrick was clearly upset, so Agustin decided to push.

"What's going on Patrick, you all but let him walk out the door so what did you think was going to happen." He questioned.

"I know alright, I just didn't think it was hurt me. But I'm just that fucked up, he just looked happy" Patrick sat down frustrated.

Agustin sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder "Patty you know how much I love you and I want you to be happy, but you need to end this bullshit thing with Kevin and sort your shut out. Then maybe you can fix the mess you made with Richie because I actually think he really made you happy you were just so concerned that he wasn't what you were expecting that you fucked it all up." Agustin explained.

"You were totally against it when I was dating him and now your on team Richie." Patty accused frustrated.  
"Hey I didn't not like him, I was an asshole yes because I was dealing my own shit and he was just so not what you had ever been after I approached it all wrong. Maybe that he isn't at all what you were expecting was good because you usually overthink everything to death and with Richie you sort of just went with and I think you were happy. Get back to that because I don't like this unhappy patty. Good night" he said before leaving his friend to think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting alone in his bed at 2am Patrick could get his brain to shut off, he grabbed his phone and dialed before thinking.

The phone rang twice before he hung up quickly. What the hell was he doing? Stupid stupid.  
He decided to take a shower to wash away the whole fucking day.

Patrick was getting dressed 10 minutes later when the door bell wrung. He pulled up his shorts and wore a shirt before going to the door.

Richie was standing in a black jacket, tight jeans and his Giants hat. All gorgeous and cold, Patrick felt sick.

"Hi" he whispered.

"Hey" he said back. "Can I come in, it's freezing out here"

"Yes of course, come in come in"

"Thanks pato" he said before stepping in and melting Patrick with his old nickname.

"You want some tea to warm up" Patrick offered swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Uh sure tea sounds good" he said.

They sat at the kitchen table sipping tea.

"So you called me tonight" Richie said

"I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. You have a boyfriend and it was inappropriate that why I hung up right away" Patrick apologized.

"I have a boyfriend now Pato and I thought you were with someone too so I'm just confused" Richie said.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Looking fanfic, hope you all liked it.


End file.
